


ロックマンEXEアイデンティティ不明 (On hold)

by WindFireWheels



Category: Dragon Village M, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Crossover, Dragons, Eventual Harmony X Raika and Maylu X Lan, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindFireWheels/pseuds/WindFireWheels
Summary: When 18-Year-Old Lan Hikari wakes up after a dream, of which he gets given a dragon egg, his life is changed foreverTags will be updated in later chaptersAnd yes, I added raika/harmony as a relationship tag so y'all know what you're getting your asses into. No Raika X Pride here lmao





	1. Dreams and fate

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo
> 
> This story is terrible because I'm letting myself become creative, Not worrying about what others will thing about this 
> 
> Anywho, in this story you can actually crossfuse without a dimensional area for... reasons
> 
> Also Dragon Village M crossover where Lan gets an egg and games a Venezie dragon
> 
> Yeet

Lan Hikari..." A voice called out to a teenage boy. The teenage boy, Who was infact Lan Hikari, Turned to look in the direction of the voice. There, he found a floating egg. It appeared to be glowing. "Please... take care of this egg.... in time it will hatch. My daughter shall see you soon. Look for a girl with brown and teal hair" The voice said "Now please, wake up. Wake up." The voice began to repeat the words 'wake up'.

"LAN HIKARI!" A voice yelled as Lan fell out of bed. "You're 18 years old and STILL need a wake up call? You sure haven't changed" Megaman, Lans NetNavi, chuckled as he put his hands on his hips "Now put on some clothes or you'll be late.". "Late? I'm not in school anymore!" Lan huffed, getting up and walking over to his closet, opening it but.... There it was. The same egg from his dream. He picked it up "What's this doing here?" He then brought it over to his bed.

Megaman couldn't see what Lan had brought back to his bed "What's what doing where?" He asked, curiously. "This." Lan then showed the Navi the egg "I-i don't know how it's here.... I had a dream where it was given to me but..... I don't remember having it" Lan then began to inspect it "Heck, it's probably just a prank!". "If it was a prank, you probably wouldn't have seen it in your dream" Megamans expression showed complete confusion as he tried to figure out what the egg belonged to "It doesn't look like any ordinary egg. Maybe it's a dragon egg?".

Silence.....

Then, the two burst into laughter. "A-a dragon egg!?! Really? Wow! We all know that dragons aren't real" Lan said between laughs. When the two finally stopped laughing, megaman cleared his throat and said "Now you're definitely going to be late. You said you where meeting up with Maylu today to ask her a little something."

Lan looked honestly shocked "AH! RIGHT!" He carefully placed the egg onto his desk and got ready. Lan quickly ran down stairs and out the door. Of course, he had his trusty skates on, so he could get to said location. Once he arrived at the location, which was just a small forest area with a lake, he was instantly greeted by an angry Maylu. "You're late." Maylu huffed at the male "You never change, do you, Hikari?" She put her hands on her hips. "Hey, hey, Hey! Gimme a break, wouldja?" Lan nervously chuckled "A-anyways maylu... I would like to ask you something..."

"Hm? I'm listening" The female seemed interested in what he had to say. "W-would you like to-" before Lan could finish, a large explosion could be heard in the distance. The surrounding trees shook and one almost fell ontop of the two, luckily Lan grabbed Maylus arm and dragged her out of the way. "The hell!?!" Lan exclaimed "Maylu, wait here! I'll be back soon!" Lan skated off into the distance. "Okay! Stay safe!" Maylu called out. As Lan almost reached the area of the explosion, he bumped into someone. "S-so sorry!" The person apologised as she helped Lan up. Lan was silent as he noticed the person's hair color. The same voice he heard in his dream echoed throughout his head 

'Look for a girl with brown and teal hair'

"Hey wait-" Lan was about to ask who she was but.... she had ran off. There was no time as more explosions went off. "Alright, you ready megamaaaaa.... oh my god..." He came to a stop and stood aghast. The source of the explosions was a dragon, of all things! "M-megaman.... I think we have a much bigger problem then anticipated..." Lan grabbed his PET and loaded in some battle chips "Either way, we're taking this thing down!" He said, confidence filling his voice. Megaman nodded "Let's do this!". "Alright! Syncro-chip i-" Just as he was about to insert the syncro-chip, something knocked it out of his hand.

"Please, do not try and fight it like that. It's dangerous." A voice said. Lan turned to said voice and noticed it was the girl from earlier. "Wait- Y-you're-!" Lan could only watch as the girl sent out a dragon to fight the other dragon. The dragon sent out to fight had a tail that looked like a lollipop for some reason. But that was all that Lan could make out. The dragon was moving too fast. He then watched as the two dragons took their fight to the skies. As they did so, the mysterious woman walked over to Lan.

"W-wh-who are you!?!" Lan asked demandingly, taking a step back. "My name.... it's Harmony. Now then, boy, you have alot to learn" Harmony replied. Then another large explosion-like noise could be heard. The two ran in the direction of said noise and found Harmonys dragon standing atop the opposing dragon. "Great work, Kandy." Harmony pulled out a book and the dragon returned, an image of the dragon highlighting as it did so. The other dragon growled at the two but was too weak to do anything. "Now, boy..... tame it..." Harmony handed Lan a book similar to hers. The book opened to a page of which a grey image/icon of the dragon was, along with some others. It faintly glowed, along with the dragon and he could only watch as the dragon basically got sucked into the book, the icon lighting up.

"That's step one of training complete." Harmony said "Great work". Lan tilted his head and looked at her ".... training?" He repeated. Harmony nodded "Yes. Training for the future...". 'This is one WEIRD lady' Lan thought to himself. 'H-hey! I'm not weird I'm just..... random...' She replied.... wait what? She was using a form of telepathy to talk to Lan through his mind. Lan jumped back at this "How did you-" He stood aghast once more. "You'll find out soon enough..." She gave him a small smile before running off. Lan just stood there, confused "..... What?"


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan and Enix do some training and a creature makes an appearance(only for a short while lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY
> 
> After a few weeks, chapter 2 is finally up! I'm kinda proud of this and spoilers: chaud gets his own chapter soon.... VERY soon ;)

Lan! Lan, are you alright!?!" Maylu called out to Lan as she ran over to him. Lan nodded and gave her a warm smile "I'm fine. All thanks to someone...". Maylu tilted her head slightly "What's with the book?" She pointed at the book. "Ah! This.... errr... I'm not too sure. The person who gave it to me didn't make it clear how to use it. She just left without telling me" He replied, inspecting the book. "Huh... interesting..." She, too, inspected the book. "I mean, a dragon did get sucked into this...." Lan said, opening the book to the page of the dragon that got sucked into it, showed it to maylu tapped the image, accidentally making the dragon appear. It appeared with a roar and a large swish of its tail, which the two teens narrowly avoided getting hit by.

"W-who are you!?!" Lan shouted at the dragon, signalling for maylu to get behind him. "Why do you want to know. I was happy before you came along!" The dragon snarled. "It wasn't my choice to get you stuck inside some book!" Lan retaliated. "Then who's was it!?!" The dragon roared, taking a step forward, puffing it's chest out. "I DONT KNOW! MAYBE IT WAS THAT GIRL I MET EARLIER!" Lan yelled. "..... her..." The dragon snarled "of course she's here...". "Her?" Maylu 'repeated'. The dragon nodded "Most dragons know of her. While she tries to do good, she usually ends up doing something bad. I mean, I'm glad she doesn't mean to, but she.... she does" it sighed. "Least I try." A voice says. It was the girls voice. Harmony was back. 

Harmony was standing utop a broken piece of wall(I hope y'all know what that means cause I sure dont), hands on her hips. "Now then, Venezie..." She began "You are to redeem yourself for the damage you caused both here and home by becoming this boys dragon." Harmony hopped down from the piece of wall. The dragon nodded "Oh, alright then..." it snarled slightly "but I'm telling you I don't need a tamer!". "Veneziebrable you are to follow my orders whether you want to or not, do I make myself clear!?" Harmony snapped. "Y-yes... Yes ma'am..." It lowered his head. "Sorry if I was a bit harsh there, Ven, but you know what's going to happen..." She lowered her voice into an almost soothing tone. "Uh... Mrs, what exactly is going to happen?" Maylu asked, stepping out from behind Lan. "HE will return.... I cannot say much other than the world is in danger and only the chosen can save it. Your friend here seems to be one of the chosen" Harmony replied, eyes trailing from Maylu to Lan. "M-me!?!" Lan pointed at himself "Why me? I'm not that special, am I?!"

"Think about how many times you've done something good, boy. You must have done something like save the world multiple times to be chosen" She forms a staff in her hand and points it at Lan "Now then.... do you accept the task of protecting the stone of light, or do you refuse?". He watched as something glowed, similar to what happened in his dream, and floated towards him. It was some sort of necklace. It had just a glowing stone attached. "Make up your mind, we haven't got all day!" Harmony huffed. "O-oh, right! I.... I accept!" Lan snapped out of his 'trance' and swiped the necklace from the air. "Alright. That's one down, two to go" Harmony said to herself "Now then, we are to resume training. As soon as your girlfriend leaves, that is" she pointed at Maylu. "Girlfriend? I think you're mistaken. He's just a friend" Maylu said nervously. 'Just a friend....?' Lan thought to himself 'Ouch....'. "Huh. Alrighty then. But still, you should leave. Training is dangerous and requires alot of concentration" Harmony shooed Maylu away. "What the- hey! I can do it myself!" Maylu huffed and walked off. "Now that she's gone, we can resume training.... Now where's the nearest forest?" Harmony looked around. "Nearest forest?" Lan repeated ".... what do you mean by that?"

"Place with loads of trees, plants and all that kind of stuff that's close by. Duh..." Harmony walked off, Lan quickly following. "I know what you mean by 'nearby forest' but-" Harmony cut Lan off. "A forest will be more useful for our training and will have less distractions. Plus, you will possibly be able to skip a part of training..... if it's there...". Lan was genuinely confused. "Now then, get on my back" Harmony then took the form of a large teal coloured dragon. ".... excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow. "Don't waste your time and get on" She lowered one of her wings so he could get on.

"Whatever you say..." Lan got on Harmonys back and almost instantly where they in the air. Lan didn't seem all that bothered, as he had been in the air plenty of times before but.... he also looked extremely uncomfortable, as there was nothing keeping him from falling. "Now then, let's see... aha! Found one!" Harmony, by the sound of her voice and look on her face, had found a forest. Almost in an instant, she swooped down, Lan clenching onto Harmonys neck. "S-SLOW DOWN!!" Lan yelled as they got closer to the ground. They then landed on the ground with a loud THUMP on the forest floor. Lan almost fell off of the back of the large dragon as they did so, but eventually found himself slowly being lowered onto the ground via Harmony wrapping her tail around the teen and well.... slowly lowering him onto his feet. "FINALLY!" Lan put his arms up in the air "IM ON THE GROUND!". "Don't get your hopes up, boy. Training is a lot more harsh." Harmony flapped her wings slightly "Luckily, your training today will be easy and perhaps your NetNavi can be apart of it, too."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Lan turned to look at Harmony. "You and your NetNavi can participate in the same training, as it won't be physical combat, but it requires full focus of the mind." Harmony replied, looking up at the sky "Now then.... close your eyes". Lan did as he was told and closes his eyes tightly. "No, not like that. More relaxed" Harmony said in a calm voice as she made an attempt to almost assist him. Lan nodded and relaxed his eyes. "Now... focus on the world around you. Don't rely on the sight you see.... rely on the sound, feel, smell and taste of the world" Harmony closed her eyes too, after taking human form once more "Take a deep breath and fully focus". Meanwhile, Megaman was doing the same thing. 

"Feel the energy around you and search...."

Was the last thing the two could hear Harmony say before they fully focused on what was said to be focused on. 'Huh.... this feels weird.... hold on... I'm getting something...' Lan then had a vision of something. It was the path ahead of them. 'What the....?' He could only stand there as he was drawn down the pathway, only within his vision, and not truthfully. He then came to a stop somewhere and looked around. There, he saw the distant glowing of something that seemed to be.... alive. 'What's that....' Lan and Megaman asked in sync(I didn't explain this earlier, but apparently Lan and Megaman are going through the same vision and can somehow communicate via the vision). 'They can see it...' Harmony thought to herself, opening her eyes and looking at Lan '.... Enix...'. The thing then became more visible to the two boys and once it head popped up, it was revealed to be a dragon. 'A-a dragon!?!' The two almost screamed in sync. 'You seein' this, Mega?' Lan asked his NetNavi. 'Y-yep...' Megaman gulped 'so... this means there's a dragon infront of us.... right?'. 'Y-yeah....' The two began to shake as the dragon moved towards them. Then, the vision ended as Lan and Megaman opened their eyes. They could hear the sounds of twigs snapping in the distance under a great weight. "..... we're doomed..." Lan gulped as the sounds got louder until the dragon they had saw was visible. Lan stood dead still, and Megaman just hid somewhere within the PET. "Who are you?" The dragon asked, looking at Lan. "I-im... L-lan..." He managed to get out, looking at the larger creature. "Nyelpei, do you know this young man?" The dragon asked, turning to Harmony. 'Nyelpei?' Lan thought '..... What the hell is going on? There's too much happening at once...'. Harmony nodded ".... He has been chosen...". "Chosen? What's that supposed to mean?" Lan turned to her once more. "The egg you received earlier within your dream.... you are the chosen protector of it. Protect it until it hatches and then raise the dragon within. Even though you are to tame dragons in the real world, the cyberworld is still dangerous. You and your NetNavi are to work together to protect both the real and Cyberworld at all costs.... Even if it costs your life... keep it safe...." Harmony then walked off "You shall resume your training with Enix." Then, She formed a set of dark wings and flew off. 

"That's one odd girl..." Lan could only watched as she did so. "Now then, I know you two are confused right now but that shall all be answered in the future.... Now come with me. We have alot to discuss..." The dragon, presumably Enix, turned around and walked off "Now don't waste your time. We haven't got all day". "R-right!" Lan then ran after Enix. The trip to where they where going was rather silent until Lan asked the following; "Enix, am I really 'The chosen one'? I can't possibly be someone that special". "Yes. You are. Your soul inherits that of Ankahas, and your friends.... they, too, inherit the souls of fallen guardians." Enix replies "Find them. You shall know who they are in time". This only made Lan more confused 'My friends? Well that ain't right....'. Enix came to a stop all of a sudden, and it's tail accidentally tripped Lan up "You should watch where you are going, next time, boy" It huffed. "Well, I didn't expect you to stop all of a sudden!" Lan snapped, getting up and dusting off. "While Nyelpei said you weren't going to do any physical combat, I feel if it's only appropriate for some target practice" Enix then walked off again "Stay here while I set up the targets". This wasn't helping his confusion at all. "Do you understand any of this, Mega?" Lan picked up his PET and looked at the NetNavi within. Megaman shook his head "Nope. I'm not even too sure why dragons suddenly exist". "Yeah.... something's off..." Lan said before narrowly dodging something he saw fly towards him out of the corner of his eye "the hell!?!" He then looked at the cause, and to his suprise, it was Enix. "You have skill.... but not enough to impress me" Enix came from out behind some bushes. "You tryna kill me or something!?!" Lan yelled, clearly pissed. What had been thrown was a large wooden sword. " If I was, you truly wouldn't be here. Now, claim your weapon and we shall begin" it pointed it's tail to the sword. Lan nodded and pulled the sword from the tree it had got stuck in. 

"First things first. Melee combat." Enix then tapped the ground with its tail, summoning something. It was some sort of scarecrow covered in vines and moss, but it looked more human. "You are to duel this until it is defeated. Show me what you've got and prove you are the chosen one" Enix then flapped its wings and took off, watching the battle from above(and before y'all yell at Me, I know Enix can't create life. It's just some fun thing I wanted to add to em). "Okay uhm...." Lan knew that it was more dangerous, since he couldn't crossfuse. In almost an instant, he was attacked by the scarecrow. The scarecrow had the advantage, as it had a metal sword instead of a wooden one. He quickly defended himself by holding his sword up to block the attack. Soon, the two where battling it out. Lan didn't appear to be worrying about his sword type, but about his life. One mistake and he could have the possibility of being stabbed and well... being killed, of course. Lan was suddenly knocked to the ground, dropping the sword. He tried reaching for the sword, but the scarecrow put it's foot on his arm, preventing him from doing so. The scarecrow then went in for the final blow, but before it was able to stab him, Lan kicked it.... in the groin. The scarecrow dropped to the ground in pain, and dropping the sword, which Lan picked up and stabbed the scarecrow, it turning to dust after the stab. "Did I do it?" He blinked. Enix landed "You cannot rely on comical humor alone to escape serious situations like these" it said "but you just barely passed by your.... 'quick thinking'. Just be glad you don't have to retake the challenge. Oh and, keep the sword. As a token of.... gratitude or whatever that means" it rolled it's eyes with a slight smirk on its face. Lan squeaked with joy as he admired his new sword. "Now then, target practi-" When Enix saw Lan, he was sitting on the ground, tired "Tired already, are we? Once you're on the battleground, you will have to be on edge and..... not like this".

"Yeah, but that was tiring...." Lan sighed. "The scarecrow has the ability to drain ones energy. You have to get used to that amount of energy being drained or else you won't stand a chance in the future. Your NetNavi will probably stand more of a chance untrained" Enix huffed "But a break wouldn't hurt.... I guess... You are but a human after all."

The bushes rustled as something ran through them. The rustles stopped as that something perhaps reached the city. 

But what is this creature?

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be put on a temporary hold until I complete a MAP part ;w;
> 
> Also harmonys dragon was a lolloli


End file.
